Where I Draw the Line
by Aster Sapphire
Summary: There comes a time in everyone's life when they finally decide that enough is enough. A time when you simply can't ignore a wrong that has been done. Once you've spent day after day simply letting go, there eventually comes a time when a line must be drawn.


**(A/N): I thought of this one while I watching "Insane in the Membrane" of the 2003 series and decided to write a little fic about what was going through a certain turtle's head. But there may be a little bit of OOC in this one, in my opinion so just a fair warning. Please leave a review telling me you thought. Constructive Criticism is always welcome are not. Flames are not. The two are VERY different so don't try be sneaky and try to disguise a flame as CC.:-P Hope you enjoy! This is my VERY first attempt at a Donatello centric fic so if you find anything wrong, or think something can be improved PLEASE tell me. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine so don't sue. I'm broke. Have mercy. **

* * *

There comes a time in everyone's life, when enough is finally enough. A time when you simply can't ignore a wrong that has been done. A time when, after so many days, and weeks, and months of holding everything in, you simply have to let all of that suppressed, anger, or sadness or frustration you're feeling simply burst out of you, like water from a broken dam. A time when you finally have to draw the line. _This _is one of those times.

"Guys, its Stockman! He's Taken April!"

I believe that it was at that exact moment that my heart stopped. My brothers and I had just gotten back from another night of hunting down mutations. I returned home with a simple plan in mind:

Reveal the new battle shell.

Marvel in my brother's praise of said new battle shell.

Drink a cup of coffee.

Chat with April online.

Sleep until noon.

The last step was something I look forward to every night. Perhaps a little more than I should, if you catch my drift. Hearing April's soft, warm voice and hearing her jubilant laugh, was something I looked forward to every night before drifting off. Every night, we would stay up and talk about every topic under the sun for hours and the next day I would always get teased about it. But at this point, it something I could brush off. April and I had always been close, very close actually. We both had the same passion for science; and she was one of the very few people who wouldn't stare at me like I was speaking a different language whenever I went into detail about hacking into a security system, or shutting down a destructive robot. Instead, she would look at me with a look of intent interest and complete understanding and once I was done, she would smile that beautiful smile of hers and tell me I was brilliant. That alone, would send me into a state of extreme euphoria.

Yes, we were always very close. But not as close as I wanted to be. Call me greedy. Call me ungrateful. But simply having a platonic relationship April wasn't enough for me; and each day that passed when I didn't have that, the desire I had for it would get hungrier. As if that wasn't bad enough, as if having to be around her, and lie about how I really feel about her, while trying my best not let my hormones take over whenever she kissed my forehead of embraced me in a hug, there was actually something, or rather some_one _that made it even worse.

Casey flippin Jones.

From the moment Casey met April, he has done nothing but dedicate the majority of his time, to trying to impress her, which he failed at several times. Why he continued to flirt with her after being shot down so many times, I will never understand. But eventually, very slowly and very gradually, she fell for him. And the next thing I know, they're practically glued at the hip. Every time they came down to the lair for game night, or movie night I would force a smile and greet them warmly. Then they would proceed to kiss tenderly and head over to the couch giggling, with their arms wrapped around each other. Every time he touched her I would get the sudden urge to just scream, "BACK THE HELL OFF!" but I didn't. Because, that much, I can handle. Constantly calling her babe and staring at her as if she's a piece of meat the size of Empire State, rather than the beautiful, sophisticated, intelligent woman she _should _be viewed as I can just barely handle. I could go on about this for ages, but to make a long story short, I suppress many of the feelings that arise whenever I see them together. And if it wasn't for the fact that April looked so damn happy around him, I would've expressed my vivid feelings about Casey eons ago. But that's not the case. When April is around Casey, she looks at him the same way she only looks at me in my dreams. A look mixed with compassion, love and joy. And despite how much I loathe that it's Casey's arms she's in and not mine, I could never take that away from her. Not only would she never forgive me, but it would probably ruin our relationship forever. And life without spending time with April, is a life that I can't even bear to think about, let alone live. So I keep my mouth shut, and I continue to simply watch in envy as she and Casey embrace, while pushing aside all of the faults and issues Casey has that April, for some unknown reason is attracted to.

But this. This I simply _refuse_ to just "let slide." The sexist comments, the bone headed moments, the ignorant statements, I can just barely handle. It's nothing I'll confront him about. That's nothing I'll allow to keep me from sleeping at night. But the one thing that Casey, is absolutely _required _to do, the one thing that he has to succeed at under any circumstances, is protect her.

Had I have been there, April would've been safe at home right now. Had _I _have been there, my brothers and I wouldn't be speeding through the streets right now trying to reach her before any harm is done. Had _I _been there, Stockman wouldn't have even been able to get within three feet of her, because _I _would've done a better job of protecting her. But _I _wasn't there. _Casey _was. Any if _anything _has happened April, no matter how small, once I'm done with Stockman, he will have hell to pay.

Baxter Stockman is a _madman_. There's no telling what he could be doing to her right now. This time isn't like the others. I won't just forget about it and move on. This time, I won't just suppress my emotions. This time I won't forgive Casey. Because _this _time, the offense, not being able to protect April, is simply unforgiveable.

_This _is where I set everything I've trapped inside of me free.

_This _is when I can't continue to pretend like I'm not upset.

_This _is I finally stop pushing things aside and moving on.

_This _is where I draw the line.

* * *

**(A/N): Alrite! That's my Donnie story! Did I do good? Please PM or leave a review about any questions you may have, and again, I REALLY want feedback. It's my muse! Hope you enjoyed this! Aster Sapphire out! **


End file.
